Training, Or Is It?
by Raven Moments
Summary: After 'Hide and Seek', Raven has wondered why Robin would entrust her with such a dangerous mission considering the precious cargo [children]. Now, Raven and Robin will battle it out.


_Disclaimer: Teen Titan is not owned by me but training to get there_

**Training Room**

He slams a bo-staff into the air and I aim my shadow-claw around him that he easily slips through as I figured he would and prepare to send a dark net to his escape route only to have the bo-staff grapple my body. "Damn" - now trapped in the paralyzing bonding I am wrapped.

He's walking over to me as I try uselessly to break free.

"Hmm, still getting caught by that trick." He gravely states. With a quick click from where I was not fast enough to make out, I am finally released.

"You focus too much on the opponent and not what is around you. You need to be aware of everything not just the task at hand."

"Hmm, you just got lucky with that shot." I stubbornly state.

"You've only managed to win against me once and that is because you aggressively took the advantage before I can lay a plan."

He summarizes.

He offers his hand which I push away and get up of my own accord.

He smiles at me - 'I can't stand it when he is this nice to me.'

"Still mad at me for sending you on that mission."

"Well, what insane thinking did you have that said - 'Oh, let's send Raven to take care of kids that includes an infant while a big 'monkey man' is right behind us'- Do you want to kill Raven with a heart attack?" I barely breathe through the whole pent-up annoyance building in me since that traumatizing mission.

"Do kids really scare you that much?"

"Well, besides the fact I've never been around them and there's a big 'monkey man' right behind us - how about you make the simple conclusion."

A chuckle is released at my barely held emotion. "That's all you have to offer is your amusement. Well, I don't think it would have been funny if anything happened to any of those kids." I could barely hold my tears back.

With this, Robin sees how much the kids have affected me and suddenly feels remorse. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the mission turned that serious."

I sigh and turn away. "Why me?"

Robin walked over to me, "Precisely that. You need to face the fears that haunt you. I know you're afraid of emotions and well, kids have a way of bringing those out. I also trust you to give yourself for those kids and not panic."

"Come on, one more round." he interjects.

I look in his direction, "So you put me on this mission because I can stay focused?"

"Precisely" he smirks as he throws tacks on the floor and beckons me to attack.

"And yet, you are training me to not stay so focused?" she slowly grows a black shroud from behind him.

"Well, just expand your focus to a bigger picture." as he jumps in the air and lunges for Raven.

While Raven evades him and encloses the shroud around him, Robin throws light bombs behind him and rolls to her side holding out his arm with the bo-staff that ignites the tacks that trap Raven once again.

However, Raven is now aware that his seemingly simple actions have deadly consequences phases just before the tacks draw light beams up into a cage, but as she re-phases the tacks have locked onto her energy signature and reform around her.

Trapped once again - "Crud"

"So, ready to try me without powers and gadgets?" He now bends down to look into my face beneath the hood.

Again, he releases the beams from an unseen source.

I sit cross-legged and huff in desperation, "What for?"

He rubs his chin as he ponders my current state, "Hmm, have you been neglecting the exercises I told you to do every day?"

With this, I wanted so much to say that I fought the 'monkey man' with those same exercises and held my own quite well. However, this would also give him the satisfaction in knowing that he is right and I should not just rely on my powers. Quite a dilemma.

"I've just been preoccupied. No sense finishing this training." Hoping I could make my escape as I get up once again.

"Not so fast. I say when the session is over." as he stops me. "Look, Raven. I know I put you outside of your comfort zone, but that is the only way to learn and see beyond the world you know. We all need that. You've made me realize that and I want you to realize that as well. Someday, you're going to look back and take the lessons from these experiences, which can save you or someone you're with - civilian, teammate or even children."

"They're just kids...No, babies." I protest into his masked eyes.

"I know. That is life. At one point, that was us back there and others have saved us. Now, we must learn to do the same."

"I won't allow myself to be in such a predicament." I resolutely proclaim.

Robin looks into my eyes now and takes off his mask, "Are you sure?"

"Someday - maybe not today or tomorrow but someday -, this will be for real and you will need to be ready and you won't be dealing with your fears but the reality. Don't close your doors to that possibility because I'm not." He gazes at me and then steps back at the connection that we made at that moment. He meant more than just these particular kids, or even just any children. I try to erase the meaning but his gaze won't let me - he means children. I quiver at the weight of his vision.

Shocked by his actions, I become speechless at his passion and implication. At this, I could not think of any smart response - instead, I say, "Uhmm, can I go now?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." he replies, still in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Raven?" he calls out.

"Yes?" I whisper, afraid to say more.

"You didn't see anything, ok?" Robin requests.

"No, I didn't." I reply. Then I leave.

Robin is left to his thoughts, "Not yet, at least. Someday will happen." Assured by the infallibility of his plans, he looks forward to the future.


End file.
